


Safe

by quentintarrantino



Series: 00Q Daemon!verse [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentintarrantino/pseuds/quentintarrantino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Q thinks of Aesina he automatically thinks of a stuffed animal, the kind children can be seen lugging around for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, don't read this if you haven't read the first one because you're gonna have no idea what the fuck is going on.

When Q thinks of Aesina he automatically thinks of a stuffed animal, the kind children can be seen lugging around for comfort. Maybe it’s the way she warms the bed when Bond is getting dressed for work in the morning and snuggles up against him with her soft fur that makes him associate the two. Whatever the reason he and the she-wolf have always gotten along remarkably well and over time she had just come to include him in the little family she created with James. It was a touching sentiment but really sometimes he could do without. For instance, when sitting on the floor with his laptop he didn’t need her to come sit behind him and start licking the back of his neck in such a maternal fashion complaining about how thin he is. Fuga finds it amusing and so he gets no help from him and Bond says nothing, continuing to watch TV in silence.

The bonding is pleasant most times, when it is just him and 007 she will always favor James which is understandable but she will lay her head in Q’s lap for petting while Fuga nests down next to Bond. It’s a pleasant system they’ve worked out and whenever Bond comes to visit him in Q branch Aesina will always greet him, and then most enthusiastically greet his daemon.

The Quartermaster knows what Aesina is and he knows Bond is a field agent which means that surely both have blood on their hands but when he sees her curled up on their bed in the morning light it’s almost impossible to picture her as anything else.

That was until he saw her in action.

\--

Field work was messy business, Bond knows how quickly things can spiral out of control and in certain times he wondered why he ever took such a long period of time off because he pays for it in the heat of the moment.

He asked for backup and they sent Q, this was awful in more than one reason. For starters just because he could build a gun didn’t mean he knew how to fire one and on top of it all the last thing James wants is for him to get shot. Fuga is screeching as loud as he can, dive bombing people with talons bared and Q is frantically picking targets to shoot at but James is doing all the work. Trying to keep himself alive is hard enough but maintaining his vitals and ensuring his Quartermaster makes it through the day is another situation entirely.

“It doesn’t look this hard in the training manual!” he can hear the thin man’s voice from a ways away as he successfully shoots down a goon and his daemon collapses in a pillar of golden dust. Bond turns his head momentarily to look at his lover with pride in his chest and when he turns back around he is facing a gun barrel and lucky for him Aesina has his back because she lunges and the man suddenly has no throat. Blood streaks her fur and her teeth are a pink color from the injuries she’s given out. A gash is on her flank but she doesn’t appear to notice it, even though Bond can feel the sting it gives off.

“You’re hurt,” he frowns at her and she barks a laugh, shaking herself so that excess blood splatters the walls.

“I’ll be alright little one.” She tells him affectionately.

\--

When the fighting lets up Q rushes to Fuga, going over every inch of him to ensure that he is okay the raven says nothing, sagging into his human’s touch and once satisfied that he is fine he moves to James. It seems everyone made it out more or less unscathed and his eyes fall to Aesina and all at once he sees her for what she is.

She’s sniffing through the men scattered on the ground, making sure each one is good and dead, no matter where she goes to however Bond is always in her line of sight, carefully trained on him and it occurs to Q that maybe she’s the one that’s kept him safe through so many missions. They’re a team but she would fight to her last tooth to keep him safe, as Fuga would for him but he knows it’s different somehow. Once she sees that all is well she trots back to their cluster, nosing the Quartermaster’s daemon gingerly, swiping her tongue along his back and nuzzling him as he nips at her. “Are you well?” she asks him and Fuga eyes her warily.

“Don’t worry about me,” the raven retorts, ruffling his feathers as he inspects her side. “I should be worrying about you.”

She ignores this and Q feels her maternal gaze on him, inspecting for visible wounds. “You know I can fire a gun!” he snaps at her and she cocks her head, a disbelieving expression not giving him hope. Bond stands up, pressing a hand to his ribs as he looks to his Quartermaster, hooking one finger underneath his chin and bringing it up to meet his eyes.

“Q.”

“007.”

\--

As soon as they get to the hotel room Bond tries to clean his wounds but ends up falling asleep with his head resting on the toilet seat and a bottle of whiskey at his side. Aesina’s whining brings this to Q’s attention and with difficulty he manages to lug him out of the bathroom and at least onto the carpet.

Next order of business the Quartermaster decides is making sure that everyone is clean minus James because there was no way Q could drag him back in and get him in the shower. So he carefully begins running a bath and as soon as its full Fuga descends, tainting the water as he lets drops run off his feathers. Aesina is against to the idea until Q convinces her that it would help and that James wouldn’t like to see her still dirty when he wakes up. She appears to relax once in the bathtub, but her extra volume makes the water run over the top of the tub, Q figures he can get extra towels later.

Fuga dries himself off once he’s out and Aesina only needs a light dusting with a towel and she says she’s fine but Q persists and she lets out a warning growl, jerking away from him to go lay down next to James. The Quartermaster doesn’t take offence, it’s been a long day and she wants to stay near her human. Q scoops his own daemon up and ends up falling asleep in the bed and when he awakes its past midnight and Bond has joined him, arms wrapped firm around his waist and his face mashed against his back. Aesina’s body is warming his feet and her head rests on the curve of his leg, her breathing even. Fuga dozes curled still in his hands.

In the dark he thinks back to the she-wolf, the way she completely changed from the giant stuffed animal into a crazed killing machine. He knows its stupid to let it alter his view in any way but it does, he remembers who Bond is by seeing her tearing someone’s arm off, her chest heaving and her fangs bared.

James Bond isn’t a stuffed animal, he is a field agent, and some day someone else’s daemon might be tearing his throat out while Q is in London typing away at his laptop. It might be Aesina bursting into dust instead of the bad guys. His troubled thoughts reach Fuga and he feels his daemon stir, lifting his sleek black head to look at him. Q doesn’t tell him to go back to sleep, he knows that the raven understands what he’s thinking about and he presses closer, his beak poking into the Quartermaster’s chest.

“She keeps him safe.” Fuga tells him firmly. “He keeps her safe.” Because they could not have one without the other.

Q doesn’t answer and he feels his daemon get up and move to Aesina’s side, burrowing against her and she shifts to accommodate him while his human rolls over to bury his head in the place where Bond’s neck meets his shoulder. 


End file.
